Leah Clearwater
by MimieLMB
Summary: Leah Clearwater a 17 ans, elle amoureuse. Son homme est grand, beau et certes plus âgé mais elle l'aime : Sam Uley. Mais c'est dans un univers bien sombre qu'elle va sombrer lorsque du jours en lendemain il va décider de l'ignorer ..
1. Chapter 1

_On s'est tous intéressés à Jacob, Paul, Jared, toute la meute. On a imaginé un couple Sam Leah, puis un couple Jacob Leah, mais tout ça sans réellement s'intéresser a Leah. Leah Clearwater c'est le personnage qui a le plus souffert dans l'histoire. L'homme qu'elle aime a épousé sa cousine, et elle est restée sans réponse, sans savoir pourquoi. Mettez-vous a sa place, elle a dut se sentir juste... Humilié. _

_Alors j'ai repris ce contexte-là, j'ai repris ce personnage fort, l'unique louve de la meute. J'ai écrit son histoire. Dedans, les personnages changent un peu. Dedans, Leah change un peu. Mais c'est parce que je me suis approprié le personnage, je suis comme devenu... Leah Clearwater. Je tenais à vous faire passer ce petit message qui j'espère vous donnera l'envie de lire la suite. J'espère que vous comprendrez mon personnage, que vous vous retrouverais un peu en elle. Que vous aurez des questions, et des réponses. _

**LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A STEPHENIE MEYERS. **

_Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe et de grammaire. Je n'ai pas de relectrice, et je ne décèle pas toute les fautes dans mes textes. _

_Bonne lecture. _

MimieLMB


	2. CHAPITRE 1

_« Oh, I feel overjoyed, when you listen to my words… »_** Bastille.**

« Salut Bébé c'est moi... Je suppose que t'es encore fâchée, ça fait trois jours et tu me manque... Voilà, je t'aime.»

Leah Clearwater sourit en écoutant son répondeur. Bien sûr elle n'était pas fâchée contre son petit-ami. Au contraire. Mais elle avait fait exprès de le faire languir pendant soixante-douze heure, histoire qu'il comprenne qu'elle détestait qu'on la vexe. Il y avait encore eu des rumeurs à la Push. On disait que Sam était allez a une stupide fête pleine de filles. Elle le lui avait reproché, il s'était énervé et elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez juste après l'avoir mis dehors. C'était Leah elle était comme ça, elle avait un tempérament bien trempé et c'était comme ça que Sam Uley était tombé fou d'elle. Ca n'avais rien à voir avec son visage de déesse ou ces forme généreuse; il était tombé amoureux d'elle parce qu'elle lui avait résisté pendant plus de 6 mois avant enfin d'accepter une sortie au cinéma. Il n'avait couché ensemble que 14 mois après qu'il se soit officiellement mis ensemble, et tout le monde le savais, Sam prévoyait de l'épouser une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu son diplôme. Leah venait d'avoir 17ans, Sam en avait 21, bientôt 22. Et même si tout le monde a la Push c'était permis de commenter leur aventure à cause de leur différence d'âge, Leah n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et quand elle le voulait et ce n'était pas des arriérés comme les gens de la Réserve de la Push qui allait l'en empêcher.

« Leah poussin vient manger !» Cria sa mère en bas de l'escalier.

Leah souffla. Tant pis, elle répondrait a Sam plus tard, et il languirait encore quelques heures !

Leah vivait avec sa mère, son père et son imbécile de frère jumeau. Leah et Seth était connectés d'une manière que seul les véritables jumeaux connaissait. Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne s'aimait et quand elle était encore petite et innocente elle lui répétait que quand elle se marierait il viendrait vivre avec elle et son mari et qu'ils dormiraient tous ensemble. Bien sur les années avait passé et Leah n'entendait bien sûr pas que Seth dorme avec Sam et Elle (dieu Seigneur non, sa virerais presque à l'inceste !)

A table Leah ne se chamailler qu'avec Seth. Sa mère ne parlait que très peu pendant les repas et Harry le père de Leah ne lui adresser plus la parole. Il voyait d'un très mauvaise œil la relation Leah-Sam. «Parce que Sam est plus vieux !». C'était tout. Alors que Harry savait pertinemment que Sam Uley ne ferais jamais de mal à sa fille, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs. Harry savait autre chose, quelque chose qu'il ne révélerait pas à sa fille, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas sure. C'était Billy Black qui lui avait dit. Sa femme, n'avais rien dit quand sa fille leurs avait présenté Sam comme son petit copain. Sue Clearwater ne disait jamais rien. Elle laissait son mari parler. Elle restait à la maison toute la journée comme une bonne épouse. Faisait le ménage, la lessive le repassage, elle nettoyait les meubles et elle n'avait rien dit quand elle avait trouvé du hachich dans les poches de Leah. De toute façon, Leah avait essayé pour faire bonne figure devant ses amis. Elle s'était sentie bien quelque minute puis ensuite elle avait eu très faim. Apres elle avait vomit tripes et boyau dans les toilettes du lycée de la réserve. Leah n'était pas une aventurière. Elle aimer tout contrôler. Et elle savait qu'elle ne contrôlerait plus rien si elle devenait une droguer.

Et le dîner passa, seulement alimenter par les discutons de Seth et Leah. Ensuite elle débarrassa et monta et pris sa douche, se brossa ses long cheveux noir puis fit un chignon, et puisqu'elle n'était pas encore fatiguée, ni prête à téléphoner a Sam elle se fit une pédicure, puis une manucure, un masque et enfin, composa le numéro du pauvre jeune homme, qui répondit dès la première sonnerie.

« Putain, Leah… » Murmura-t-il.

La voix de Sam, au téléphone ou même en face l'avait toujours fortement excitée. Elle était douce, mais basse et puissante à la fois.

« Je sais… » Répondit-elle.

Entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire des phrases complètes. Ils se comprenaient qu'avec quelques mots. Leah avait compris que son absence (de trois jours soit-elle) l'avait vraiment chamboulée. Ce n'était pas leur première dispute, mais pourtant là, il y avait eu quelque chose...

« Je suis désolé » reprit-il « j'aurais pas dut allez a cette stupide fête. D'ailleurs je sors plus ! Même pour aller au travail j'te jure, je vais plus nulle part sinon, chez toi. »

« Oui, Sam, bien sûr ».

Elle savait bien sûr que c'était ironique. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Tout venant de Sam lui faisait plaisir... Elle l'aimait. Incontestablement, elle l'aimait.

« Tu as l'air fatigué » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il avait la voix rauque, et semblait avoir le nez bouchée. Sam était très fragile côté santé, il était asthmatique, et allergique à la nature. Il détestait le poisson et autre fruit de mer. Il détestait le vert, le jaune et le bleu. Sa couleur préféré était le noir (même si le noir n'est pas réellement considéré comme une couleur) et enfin, il détestait les marques d'affection en publique. Elle le connaissait comme si elle l'avait créé.

« Je suis fatigué. J'ai des migraines depuis hier. Hier soir j'ai fait 38,9 de température. Mon grand-père a failli s'étouffer. »

Sam vivait avec son grand-père. Son père était mort il y a quelques années (avant qu'il ne rencontre Leah) et sa mère était partie très tôt quand il était jeune. C'était son grand père qui l'avais éduqué, mais Levi Uley commencé à se faire vieux. Bientôt ce serait Sam et Leah qui s'occuperaient de lui. Elle avait toujours vu la chose comme ça.

Elle s'en voulut un peu, de l'avoir en quelque sorte abandonné alors qu'il était malade.

« C'est fréquent ces dernier temps.. »

« Je sais » soupira Sam.

« Ton grand-père doit flipper ».

« Il a l'habitude. Il est étonnamment serein, et me sourit alors que moi, je souffre le martyr. »

« Tu es malade parce que tu sors tout le temps, tu vas au soirée et tu attrapes des maladies là-bas ! » plaisanta Leah.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Faut que j'te laisse bébé. J'ai attendu ton appel, mais j'suis vraiment fatigué. »

Elle soupira. Il n'avait même pas beaucoup parlé ce soir.

« D'accord ».

Il entendit la souffrance dans sa voix. Et contrairement à d'habitude, son cœur ne se brisa pas.

« Je viendrais te chercher demain, après les cours. Tu viendras à la maison. »

« Sans problème » sourit Leah. « Je t'aime. »

« Ouais moi aussi bébé, moi aussi. »

Leah rêva encore de Sam. Comme presque chaque soir. Il était comme une obsession pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans lui. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle ne voulait qu'il comprenne tout l'attrait qu'il avait sur elle. Elle était comme un bouchoir qui tombait dans l'océan, elle nageait en lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, mais elle était persuadé qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. _Il était l'homme de sa vie_.

Le lendemain, ce fut Seth et son carnage quotidien qui l'a réveilla.

« MANA TAURA PAS VU MON TEE-SHIRT BLEU ? PUTAIN IL MA COUTE UNE FORTUNE ! ».

Seth avait toujours appelé sa mère « Mana » au lieu de « Maman ». Quand il était petit il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à dire « Maman ». Il entra dans la chambre de Leah en limite explosant la porte.

« LEAH OU TA MIS MON TEE-SHIRT ! »

Leah grogna.

« J'y est pas toucher à ton putain de tee-shirt ! Et pourquoi tu forces à mettre un tee-shirt hein ? T'es trop maigre, personne n'aime les bras maigre ! »

« TA GUEULE ! IL MA COUTER CHERE PUTAIN C'EST UN RALPH LAURENT ! JE VAIS PAS EN COURS SANS ! MAAANAAA ! »

Et il continua de s'exciter dans toute la maison. Leah se réveilla plus en douceur. Elle reprit une douche, parce que dans la nuit son rêve était si agité qu'elle avait transpiré, et Leah détestait ça, la transpiration. Seth n'avait pas retrouvé son tee-shirt, il en avait mis un autre, et était partie en cours en grognant.

Incroyable mais vrai, il faisait chaud aujourd'hui à la Push. On s'entait l'été qui arrivait. Leah mis une robe couleur pêche, assez courte et des talons noir. Leah était toujours présentable et sexy. C'était l'une de ses règles numéro un en tant que fille populaire. Au lycée tout le monde connaissait Leah. Et tout le monde savait qu'elle sortait avec Sam qui avait 21ans. Certains la glorifié, d'autre la détestais, mais c'était les aléas de la popularité on va dire !

Leah avait toujours eu des ennemies. Elle était, belle et très bien faite. Elle avait les fesses développées et la poitrine ferme. Un corps de déesse, sa tante aimée l'appelé Aphrodite. Elle frôler la perfection. Elle était heureuse et ça tout le monde le savait. Les affaires de son père marchaient si bien qu'un seul salaire suffisait pour les besoins de tout le monde. Son frère était beau, et intelligent. Elle n'était pas un cancre non plus. Leah savait qu'elle avait besoin d'une réussite scolaire pour réussir ensuite dans sa vie professionnelle, Leah avait la tête sur les épaules. Ça c'était sure.

« Princesse Leah. Merde t'es bonne aujourd'hui ! » Cria Talia sa meilleure amie.

Talia était pour Leah un pilier. Elle l'a comprenait. Et c'était elle qui avait présenté Sam à Leah. Il était son cousin.

« Profitons du soleil » répondit Leah avec un grand sourire.

Comme chaque matin elles se firent le câlin des meilleures amies. Elles continuèrent jusqu'au lycée en se racontant leurs week-end respective. Leah raconta à Talia qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Sam, et qu'il se verrait après les cours à 16heures. Talia dit a Leah qu'elle avait enfin embrassé Matt, le garçon sur qui elle bavait depuis des jours. C'était comme ça entre elle. Elle parler de garçon, de beauté, de mode et des nouvelles rumeurs. A midi, elles mangèrent au Self. La table de Leah était pleine. Parmi eux, son frère et ses amis footballeurs. Et les « amies » de Leah. Elle ne les considéré pas vraiment comme ses amies. Pour elle son unique amie était Talia. Et sa cousine Emily, qui viendrait passer _toute_ les grande-vacances chez elle. D'habitude Leah préféré allez dans la grande Reserve de la Californie, il y faisait bien plus chaud, mais Emily venait de rompre avec son copain, tout ce qu'elle souhaiter c'était changer d'air. Son contrat de travail s'arrêtait pile poils à la fin des examens de Seth & Leah. _Le hasard faisait bien les choses..._


	3. CHAPITRE 2

_« Cause love is what you make of it »_ **Maude**

Talia Jenner et Leah Clearwater se ressemblait tout en étant complétement différente. Talia était une afro américaine, au caractère bien trempée, comme Leah. Elle aimait la mode, prendre soin d'elle, exactement comme Leah. C'était comme ça qu'elles étaient devenues amies. Mais côté garçon, Talia n'aurait jamais attendu son copain comme l'avait fait Leah pour Sam aujourd'hui. Elle avait attendu jusqu'à 17h et avait tenté de l'appelé 5 fois, en vain. Elle était rentré chez elle boudeuse, pour apprendre que Seth était au sport, son père lui n'était pas encore rentrée, et sa mère était va savoir ou. Elle enfila un jogging et se rendit chez les Uley, furieuse. Elle toqua quatre fois avant que le vieux Levi vienne lui ouvrir la porte.

« Leah ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ben, je suis venu voir Sam. »

Pour quoi d'autre ? Bien sûr que Leah n'était pas venu chez eux pour prendre le thé avec Levi. Elle se força un passage jusqu'à la chambre de Sam. Elle connaissait la petite maison en bois par cœur. C'était un plein pied. La salle à manger se confondait avec le salon et la cuisine. Les toilettes étaient au fond du couloir. La première à gauche était la salle de bain, puis ensuite la chambre de Levi Uley, et enfin celle de Sam. Elle entra sans toquer. Il était tout emmitouflé dans des couvertures. Il ouvra les paupières et la vit. Quand a la fureur de Leah elle avait volé en éclat au moment même où elle avait ouvert la porte.

« Bébé.. » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Le cœur de Leah se serra dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-elle _osé_ lui en vouloir, alors qu'il était juste_ malade_. Elle vint se blottir contre lui, prenant bien sûr le soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'en fichait d'attraper sa maladie, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être là pour lui.

« Pourquoi t'es pas partie voir le médecin ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Le docteur Gérandy est venu. Ainsi que chacun des membres du conseil des Quileute, tu y crois toi ? J'ai été traité comme un roi. J'ai une pneumonie. Mais il dit que je vais allez mieux, et que ensuite sa ira bien, bien_, bien_ mieux. T'inquiète pas chérie. »

Leah était resté bloquer sur le faites que tout chacun des membres du conseil était venu le voir. Ça voulait dire que son père _aussi_. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiété pour son copain ? Franchement ? Son père ne s'inquiété pour personne. Levi avait certainement dut être le centre d'attention. Son père n'était venu que pour s'assurer que Lévi pouvait gérer le grand gaillard.

« Je t'aime ça tu sais ? ».

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas. Il s'était endormis, sa respiration lente et profonde berça Leah. Avec la journée qu'elle avait eu, elle aussi été un peu fatigué, les lundis était toujours chargés. Pourtant elle ne s'endormis pas. Elle avait l'impression de trop souvent lui dire Je t'aime ces dernier temps. Ils se le disaient, mais pas aussi souvent. Elle avait peur. Une pneumonie n'a jamais tué personne ? Enfin pas au vingt unième siècle quand même si ? Elle n'en savait rien, Leah ne lisait jamais le journal. Si Sam mourrait… C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourquoi mourrait-il ? A cause d'une pneumonie ? Elle avait vu pire, il avait faire une méchante crise d'asthme devant elle un jour, elle n'avait pas paniqué, elle avait même très bien réagis. Pourquoi paniquait-elle maintenant ? A cause d'une pneumonie ? Tout le monde attrape une pneumonie merde ! Sam n'aurait rien. Il se rétablirait. Et elle s'endormit.

Comme par _magie_ Sam se réveilla en excellente forme. Mieux même, il était au garde à vous. C'était la proximité de Leah qui faisait ça, il se savait. Elle l'attirait sexuellement comme un aimant. Il allait même mieux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre. Elle s'était endormie avec lui, mais l'envie de lui faire l'amour le rongeait. Leah détestait être réveillée quand elle dormait, il le savait. Il l'a connaissait par cœur. Il l'a secoua doucement et mis ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau douce et satiné. Il en avait de la chance. Leah le complété entièrement. Il l'a laissa émerger doucement, et Leah compris les intentions de son amoureux.

« Non Sam. T'es malade, j'veux pas te prendre le peu de force qu'il te reste. »

« Je vais mieux ! » lui assura-t-il en embrassant son épaule.

Il fit glisser sa bretelle de soutient gorge, tout en dessinant des cercles autour de son nombril, son point faible.

« Il y a ton grand père a côté Sam. » essaya-t-elle à nouveau.

Mais Sam s'en fichait.

« Oh, le vieux Lévi a du mal à entendre. Puis tu auras juste à ne pas crier… »

Sam utilisait sa voix de velours. Il connaissait Leah_ par cœur_. Il lui enleva son débardeur puis son soutient gorge, et s'attaqua aux tétons déjà durs de la jeune fille. Elle gémit. Il l'a déshabilla entièrement. Lui était déjà en caleçon. Et il l'examina. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait. Son corps lui donnait envie, mais ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était ces fesses. Sam n'était pas un adepte de la levrette, il aimait regarder Leah dans les yeux quand il faisait l'amour, mais l'envie était trop forte, il voulait lui grimper dessus comme... _Comme un animal. _Il n'était pourtant pas du genre brut mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Lui qui adorer les préliminaire avait préféré directement passer à l'action. _Comme un animal_. Mais rien de tout cela déplut a Leah, parce que aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude elle senti la passion de Sam. Et ça l'avait brûlée. _Ils étaient amoureux. _

« Tu es ici chez moi, et tu es encore mineur ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rentrer à n'importe qu'elle heure ! Quand tu auras ton chez toi, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux ! J'ai été clair ? » Cria son père.

Sue était à côté de son mari, elle n'avait rien dis. _Comme toujours_. Leah ne répondit pas à son père, même si elle avait bien envie de riposter quelque chose de bien sanglant. Mais ça allait engager une dispute générale qui allait certainement se terminer en fugue, comme la dernière fois. De toute façon elle était de trop bonne humeur pour se prendre la tête avec quiconque ici. Leah était comblé, heureuse. Grace à Sam. Son inquiétude avait complétement disparut, laissant place à l'euphorie. Elle pris un bain, et une fois en pyjamas et après avoir bien brosser ses long cheveux – son moment préféré après la douche, elle adorer prendre soin de ses cheveux, puisque Sam l'est adorer dans leurs longueur comme dans leurs texture - elle se rua dans la chambre de son frère. Il était sur son ordinateur.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, on a pas cinq ans. Tu dors dans ta chambre, dans ton lit ! »

Elle lui jeta un oreiller. Il lui sauta dessus et ils jouèrent au catch. A la fin Seth alla se plaindre a sa mère parce que Leah l'avait mordu. Elle s'installa bien confortablement dans le lit de son frère et s'endormis. Elle rêva de la première fois ou Sam l'avait embrassé et qu'elle s'était laisser faire. Ils étaient à la plage. Il faisait un peu froid ce jours-là, mais il lui avait proposé de se promenait et elle n'avait pas refusée. Enfaite elle s'était même surpris à vouloir de ce baiser. Il l'avait amené près des bois. Elle s'était assise sur un gros tronc, et il lui avait simplement dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme dans les films d'amours. Le ciel était gris, il se confondait avec la mer, grise elle aussi. Les vagues s'écraser sur le sol, essayant de la capturer en vain et pourtant sa avait été parfait. C'était elle enfaite qui l'avais embrassé. Elle s'était lever et lui avais sauté dessus pour capturer ses lèvres. Il l'avait serré fort, et elle avait senti comme une explosion a l'intérieur de son ventre. Ça l'a tiraillé vers le bas, mais c'était si bon. Et ça se reproduisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait envie de lui, c'était comme ça que Leah savait qu'elle l'aimait encore. A chaque fois que ce tiraillement et cette petite étincelle naissaient en elle, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Et tout à l'heure ça avait été encore plus puissant. Elle avait adoré. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour aussi… Sauvagement. Mais en même temps, les sentiments étaient là, elle pouvait presque les toucher, c'était si bon. Elle voulait passer toute sa vie avec lui, alors qu'elle n'avais jamais crut au prince charmant. Ni même a l'amour, ou du moins elle ne l'avais jamais rechercher. Elle aimait ses parents, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient fait rêver. Ils s'aimaient. Plus que tout Sue et Harry s'aimait. Mais ils s'aiment a leurs manière. Pour eux l'amour s'était une femme qui attend a la maison, au fourneau. C'était les messages devant un match de foot, pour eux l'amour c'était les enfants qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. C'était tellement différent de Leah et Sam. Bien sûr pour Leah les enfants qu'elle aurait avec Sam témoigneraient de leur amour. Mais l'amour sa se cultive. Elle avait peur qu'un jour ses parents comprenne qu'ils n'avaient pas assez cultivé et qu'il se sépare pour trouver une plantation ailleurs. Comment le vivrait-elle ? Elle serait déçue par ses parents, mais aucunement triste. La seule pour laquelle Leah était triste, était que son père ne sache pas appréciait Sam. Parfois elle s'en voulait. Il y avait pire, comme ses enfants, battu, ou qui meurent de faim. Ses gens traité comme des animaux. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La colère de son père pour Sam lui rongeait les entrailles. Ça lui faisait extrêmement mal. Et puis ensuite, elle se rappeler du racisme incessant dans le monde (elle traité son propre peuple de raciste, eux qui ne voulait pas se mêler aux « visages pâles » à cause des événements ayant eu lieu dans le passé). Quand elle était petite, Harry lui disait souvent « Les dieux ont créés des différences, l'homme en a fait des inégalités ». Elle aimait ses phrases, quand elle était jeune elle ne pouvait pas les comprendre, mais maintenant elle comprenait. Et ces moments-là avec son père lui manquait vraiment. Désormais il passer son temps avec Seth, le Samedi a la pêche. Mais elle... Elle avait l'impression de ne plus existait. C'était son père son héros. Elle s'était toujours jurer de ne pas devenir comme ça mère, sans emploie et silencieuse. Leah voulait devenir quelqu'un, elle voulait devenir quelqu'un avec Sam. Même si elle avait l'impression que son père était fâcher contre elle parce qu'elle était _amoureuse_. Sam avait toujours eu bonne réputation alors ou était le problème ? Elle ne le voyait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'elle l'aimait. Est-ce un réel problème ?

Elle se réveilla avant le que la sonnerie de son réveil ait sonnée. Il faisait un peu moins beau aujourd'hui. Sa aurait bien sur trop demander une semaine entière de beau temps dans le nord de l'état de Washington qu'elle aimait aussi appelé « Trou paumé ». Seth dormais encore. Elle ne le réveilla pas, elle se dirigeât dans la salle de bain et se fit aussi belle que possible sans vraiment se douté _qu'hier était le dernier moment qu'elle passer avec l'homme qu'elle aimait..._


End file.
